The present disclosure relates to containers and methods for making such containers, and more particularly relates to composite containers.
Food products and other items, such as toys and consumer goods, are often packaged in composite containers that are sealed at both ends. The tubular body cooperates with the base and the lid to define a compartment of the container, in which the product is stored. By opening the lid of the container, the consumer has access to the contents held in the compartment of the container.
For some types of foods and consumer products, multiple items are beneficially sold to the consumer together. For example, some types of foods (e.g., chips) may need to be sold with a condiment or dip (e.g., a packet of cheese or salsa). As another example, some types of goods may be part of a promotion or give-away. For example, a container of building blocks may be sold with a small toy or other promotional item. Depending on the nature of the product, it may be undesirable to place both types of products within the same compartment of the container.